dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Apo, the Ending Scouter
Apo, the Ending Scouter is an Ender Tempest from Endora. Revelation Apo is the first Endergenetic Hero fungus3 made. Weapons Apo's basic weapon is the Sleep Caster. Base Stats Lore Apo is as mysterious as it can be. Apo has no background history or how it came to be. The Apo was thought to have been a result of mutation. Some thought that this Apo was a forgotten experiment by the Crogenitors. Apparently, the "forgotten experiment" origin is true. Apo ''was ''a forgotten experiment. Not even The Corruptor knows who Apo is. However, those who found the Apo thought it was a dream, as when they encounter the Apo, they fell unconscious. However, Apo is no dream. Apo...Is real. Appearance Apo is a bipedal creature with just feet and a head. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Apo Alpha. Basic Attack: Hypnotic Chitter Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Apo chitters a hypnotic projectile, damaging the enemy and putting it into a deep sleep for 6 seconds. Any enemy within 2 meters of the affected enemy are also put to sleep, but not damaged. Unique Ability: Dream Invasion Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 25 Apo channels for 2 seconds, and all enemies that are asleep within 10 meters of Apo have their health drained and leeched. This only affects sleeping enemies and does not wake them up. Squad Ability: Healing Rest Range: Self Cooldown: 43 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 The user puts himself to sleep for 15 seconds, restoring 50% of his health and 25% of his power over that period. The rest is interrupted if the user is attacked. Modifiers *'Apo's Healing Rest: Restores more power, but restores less health.' (??'s Affix) *'Apo's Healing Rest: Restores user to full health, but does not restore power.' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: Bad Dreams Apo's aura invades the dreams of sleeping enemies within 8 meters of it, dealing DPS damage to them. Affected enemies will not wake up when attacked. 'Overdrive' The Aura's ranged is tripled, and the DPS is doubled. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Ender Teleport Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Apo teleports, and supresses all enemies within a 5 meter radius of its destination Beta - Whirling Displacement Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 All enemies and projectiles are scattered in the Area of effect that eminates from Apo, resulting in confusion for the enemies. Projectiles are moved so they do not collide with Apo. Gamma - Weeping Slam Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 3 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 8 Apo hops to the targeted enemy, damaging it and destroying nearby projectiles. Delta - Billowing Anger Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 22 Apo breathes a powerful energy from its mouth, inflicting damage and a random debuff. Gallery CRE_Apo, the Ending Scouter-0e487bf0_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Apo, the Ending Scouter-0e487bf1_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Apo, the Ending Scouter-0e487bf2_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Apo, the Ending Scouter-0e487bf3_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Apo is also the only hero whose gender is unknown. *Apo is the first unique Ender Hero the player unlocks in "The End of Everything". It is unlocked in the middle of Simulator Mode. That means it is basically the EoE equivalent of Sage in terms of unlocking. *Apo's Basic attack puts enemies to sleep in an AoE, but the damage itself is not. This means the attack is still effective against Shifted foes. *In PvE, Apo's sleep debuffs are not affected by diminishing returns, but ''are ''in PvP. Category:Ender Category:Tempests Category:Heroes Category:Endora Category:End Heroes